


非典型哨向

by Vilya7



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Sentinel/Guide
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:29:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilya7/pseuds/Vilya7
Summary: Brandt以为，他们是所谓的命中注定，是Ethan恰好不相信的命中注定。
Relationships: William Brandt/Ethan Hunt
Kudos: 9





	非典型哨向

-01-

“Hunt，没有向导会看得上一个精神残缺的哨兵。”Sean躺在沙滩上，挣扎着举起了枪， 炽热的沙粒混着鲜血粘在他脸上，把笑容衬得阴毒又狰狞，“你注定会孤零零地死掉。”枪声响起，秃鹫在雪豹带着杀意的凝视中颤抖着最后一次挥动翅膀，散落的羽毛迷住了Ethan的视线。

Ethan从梦里惊醒，握紧了枕边的枪，窗外呼呼的夜风干燥冷冽，而他耳边回荡着澎湃的潮声，精神域里那片无垠的海水掀起了波涛，四下奔涌。雪豹趴在他身边，身体应激似的一抖，随后又慢慢垂下了脑袋，往他身上靠了靠。

Ethan在浪花中看见了一小块黑色的岛礁，它渺小得似乎随时都能被波浪卷走，在茫茫大海中孤立无援，雪豹的身影遥遥伫立其间，向远处眺望。

Ethan把手搭在了雪豹的背上，试着平静下来。“Elvis……”他低声叫着雪豹的名字，雪豹侧头看着他。自从幽灵协议后，那双原本幽绿的眼睛奇异地渐变成了灰蓝色，完全褪去了他本人的特征，像是另外一个他熟悉的人在通过这双眼睛关注着他，带着几分悯然。

Ethan Hunt，IMF最出色的特工，也是令人敬仰的强大哨兵，而鲜为人知的是，因为精神域的错位，他永远无法与向导真正结合。他的精神体是一只体态雄健的雪豹，而他的精神域不是常年积雪的高山，却是一片无法为雪豹提供栖息休养条件的辽阔大海。

-02-

“我不相信所谓的命中注定。”Brandt记得Ethan这样对Jane说，“别让哨兵的身份束缚你，你可以有更多选择。”

那时他们在安全屋里修整，华沙的秋夜总是冷得肃静，壁炉里爆响着木柴燃烧的声音，又轻又碎。Benji用电脑追踪着辛迪加的行迹，心无旁骛，Brandt坐在一旁清理枪支的残余火药，无意中听见了角落里Ethan和Jane在低声交谈。

束缚？Brandt一怔。Benji的小熊猫从椅子背后探出头，趁机攀上他的肩头，毛绒绒的大尾巴倏地拍在他的脸上，挡住了他的视线，吓了他一跳。“Shaun？”Brandt伸手想去拂开他的尾巴，但仅仅一瞬，Shaun就带着恶作剧成功的喜悦飞快逃走了。

“所以你会选择你的妻子，而不是哪个向导？”Brandt被Jane的声音再度吸引了注意力，他转过头，通体雪白的美洲貂Liz安静地坐在她怀里，仰头望着Ethan，似乎也在等待一个答案。

“不是选择，是发自肺腑。”

Brandt记得清清楚楚，Ethan说这句话时的样子，微微侧着头，注视着对方，神色诚挚。Brandt不由看入了神，蹲在Ethan脚边的雪豹Elvis向他看来，那双介于绿色与蓝色之间的眼睛明显是在打量，Brandt急忙移开了眼。

他明白Ethan是在说什么，他正急需这种解脱。他放下了枪支，轻抚着Dylan的羽毛，这只翼展足有11英尺的漂泊信天翁安静地偎在他身边，却回头看向了Elvis。

后来任务一如既往失控了，他们遭遇到了更强大的哨兵团体的袭击，Ethan落入维斯瓦河中，瞬间被激流卷走。Jane和Benji配合有序，拦住了最后一波攻击。Brandt顺着河流追了下去，狂奔在河边的林木里，把精神力发挥到了极致，去搜寻Ethan的踪迹。

Dylan挥动健壮的羽翼，像疾风一样掠过奔腾的河面，从远处对Brandt发出警示的长鸣。Brandt毫不犹豫地跳入河中，捞起了被浮木撞得昏昏沉沉的Ethan。两人湿淋淋地倒在岸边，Brandt拍了拍他的脸，察觉到他的屏障受到了损伤。

Brandt短暂地衡量了一下，延伸出精神力，试图唤醒他，可刚叩开Ethan的屏障，他就被迎面而来的海风吹得浑身发颤，Dylan一声欢欣的鸣叫，展开双翼径直越过了屏障，滑翔在那片无垠的大海上。Elvis也出现了，他轻轻一跃就攀上了Brandt精神域里的连绵雪山，像第一次看见终年不化的积雪，他在地上尽情打了好几个滚，全身的绒毛都沾上了小颗的雪粒。

Ethan的屏障在自动修复，Brandt不敢再有所动作了。Ethan的精神域似乎格外欢迎他，而他甚至都不知道自己的精神域什么时候对Ethan开放了，如天地造化之初，分属于两个世界的大海和雪山渐渐融合在了同一块版图上，Elvis高昂地站在雪山之巅，望着Dylan身形潇洒地掠过波涛，穿过巨浪。

Brandt为这番景象所惊骇，待Ethan的屏障修复完毕之后，他就立即退出了Ethan的精神域，切断了他们的连接，缓缓坐倒在Ethan身旁。Dylan在他面前具形，不满地用长喙扯着他的衣服，把水珠溅得四散飞落。Brandt心神震动，没有理他，过了半晌，他脱力地抬起手捂住了脸。

所有人都知道Brandt是一位精神状态不太稳定却始终拒绝与哨兵结合的向导，但从来没有人知道其中缘由，只有他自己时常为之所困，他的精神体是本应自由翱翔在大海上的漂泊信天翁，而他的精神域却是一脉空气稀薄的连绵雪山。

Brandt看着人事不知的Ethan苦笑，冰冷的河水好像此刻才透过衣料浸透全身，他打了个冷颤。他们的精神域各自错位，又各自互补，宛如一体。他们是所谓的命中注定，是Ethan恰好不相信的命中注定。

-03-

“我都不知道真的可以拒绝接受任务。”酒吧里洋溢着圣诞节前夕的庆祝喧闹，不时就有欢呼声从吧台和舞池传来，而Ethan只顾盯着Brandt，专注得就像猫科动物在琢磨自己的猎物。

“你根本就没想过拒绝吧。”Brandt不偏不倚地迎着他的目光，“你喜欢挑战。”

“你不喜欢？”Ethan微微偏了偏头，反问道。

Brandt笑了笑，不回答，用沉默换得了这场游戏里暂时的上风。

“Brandt，等你听我给你讲了这次的任务经历你一定会后悔！”Benji的声音在Brandt身后响起，他端着两杯酒打断了他们的对峙，“我是说，你真的应该加入我们！”小熊猫熟门熟路地跳上了Brandt肩头，用蓬松的大尾巴扫了扫他的脸，笑意盈盈，算是打招呼，然后纵身一跃，蹦向了对面的Ethan。

“Benji，看好Shaun，不要放任他到处和人接触，你可是向导。”Ethan抬起手臂无奈地接住了Shaun，并不十分情愿地享受了Shaun大尾巴的独特问候。

“别提了。”Jane拉长了语调，她把酒杯放在桌子上，坐在了Ethan身旁，意犹未尽地叹着，“缺乏警戒心的人迟早有一天会吃亏。”

Benji拉开椅子挨着Brandt坐下，毫不在意地耸了耸肩，“Elvis不也挨着Brandt吗？”

Ethan和Brandt一齐低下头，这才发现雪豹悄无声息地伏在Brandt脚边，表现得十分温驯，他抬起头，看看Brandt，又看看Ethan，灰蓝色的眼睛完全折射出了头顶细碎的灯光，色彩变幻着，而灰蓝的底色丝毫不受影响，Ethan愣住了。

“我记得……”Jane讶然地摸了摸下巴，若有所思，“Elvis以前眼睛是绿色的，和Ethan一样。”她向Ethan投去一瞥，又顺着他的目光看向了对面的Brandt，而那个和Elvis拥有同色灰蓝眼睛的人却拿起酒杯转而和Benji说起了话，装作没有听见。

Ethan唤回了Elvis，之后便陷入了古怪的沉默，脸上读不出一丝情绪。Elvis倒是有好几次想要靠近Brandt，却往往欲而又止，显示出了一种可疑的克制，Ethan和Brandt似乎都刻意忽略了这个信号，默契得不像话。

一个哨兵，一个向导，Jane默默端起了酒杯，这个状况太复杂了，她决定把自己投入到Benji的夸张故事里，Shaun正在上蹿下跳地配合着Benji给Brandt表演当时的惊险，Jane笑出了声。

“如果不是快过圣诞节了，我能把你从办公室里拖出来吗？”刚一讲完故事，Benji就迫不及待地开始向Brandt抱怨了，“Brandt，你应该常出来和我们聚聚，不对，你应该和我们一起出任务，要知道，我们四个人联手能拯救世界！”他一边用眼神怂恿着Jane表态。

Brandt只是听着笑着，并不搭话，心思似乎有些游离，好几次他感受到Ethan的目光落在了他的脸上，他都用余光谨慎地一瞥，Ethan却总是迅速调转了视线。这个角落里有种与喧闹格格不入的压抑，Brandt不知道这种感觉是因为自己，还是因为Ethan。

从酒吧出来时，意外发现下雪了，硕大的雪花轻若无物地覆盖在了地表上，一派冷清。

Ethan拢紧了大衣，Jane和Benji打车走了，Shaun隔着车窗对他挥爪再见，Ethan半抬起手告别示意，看着车灯被风卷起的雪花遮住后，才推了推站在门口仰头盯着夜空发呆的Brandt，“一起走吧。”在Brandt疑惑的目光中，他补充道，“我们顺路。”

两人在弗吉尼亚的夜色里冒着纷扬的雪花前行，很快酒吧的热闹气氛就再也听闻不见了，雪豹跟在Ethan身边，在两串鞋印旁留下了大半手掌大小的梅花烙印。

“你为什么不愿意回到外勤？”走了好长一段路后，Ethan才问道。

“我精神状态不稳定，你知道的。”Brandt答得没有一丝犹疑，像是准备多时。

Ethan呼出一口气，迅速在空中凝成了冷气，“孟买，华沙，你都做得很好。”

“你记得华沙？”Brandt脚步一滞，踩在雪地上嘎吱一响，仿佛心跳骤停。

“我当然记得。”Ethan停下了脚步转头看他，神色困惑，“除了掉进维斯瓦河那段时间。怎么了？”

Brandt的心这才落回了原地，长舒了一口气。他发现Elvis正盯着他，那双几乎和自己一模一样的眼睛让他产生了一种不合时宜的负罪感，尽管他也不知道自己的紧张感从何而来。

两人又往前走了一段路，一群喝得醉醺醺的酒鬼打闹着从他们身边经过，仅仅是因为擦肩而过的距离，兴奋上头的年轻人便毫无缘由地对他们高声叫喊着挑衅的话，两人充耳不闻，只是沉默地走在既定道路上。雪越来越大，街边的彩灯都快被盖住了，失去了大部分色彩的街道披上了越来越浓厚的银色外装。

“我信任你的能力，我希望你能加入我的小队，成为固定的一员。”远离那帮酒鬼后，Ethan重新捡起了话题。

“Ethan，我不能。”Brandt摇了摇头，目光落在雪地上，“一旦我失败，后果不可设想，克罗地亚就是最好的例子。”

“那不是你的失败。”

“Ethan，我一直被教导面对事实。我确实是一个不合格的向导。”

“我也是一个不合格的哨兵。”Ethan毫不犹豫地说道，他注意到Brandt的脸色僵硬了，似乎被这句话打了个措手不及，“我想你应该从部长那里了解过我的情况。”

Brandt才平复下来不久的心跳又惊慌了起来，希望维斯瓦河的事情能成为一个秘密，于是他绕过了这个事实，没有肯定，也没有否认，“你很优秀，无论有没有哨兵的能力。”

“Brandt，在我看来，你也如此，无论你是不是向导。”

“我承担不起我失败的后果。”Brandt苦笑，“你可以把它想象成，命运。”最后两个字他说得很轻，却重重地砸在了Ethan心上，“Ethan，我已经被我的命运困住了，而你没有。”

“你认为什么叫命运？”Ethan问道。

“明知不可接近而接近，想要拥有选择的权利却自己剥夺了所有选择。”

雪花纷纷扬扬，地面渐渐积起了一层松软的白色泥泞，被路边商店招牌上的灯光映照的那一方，刚落地的雪晶尚未融化，折射出了细索纷繁的光线，Ethan看见Brandt低垂着眼，静默的神色被照得惨白，似乎正如他所说，他困在了自己的命运里。

Ethan被驱使着不由上前踏了一步，想要给他一个拥抱，但他又立即停下了。心在隐隐作痛，可他残存的理智在提醒他，他永远无法与向导真正结合，他不能因此耽误别人，这是他不可逾越的界限。

“有些命运是自己给自己修建的。”Ethan喃喃着。

“当然了。”Brandt低声应和，语气里透出了淡淡的悲凉，“所以你一直都在挑战，一直都在拒绝命运，对吗？”

“我只希望我关心的人能过得好。”Ethan点点头，又摇摇头，也显得迷茫了起来，“我不知道该如何定义命运，定义也是一种束缚。”

剩下的路程两人没有再交谈，在街角分别时，Brandt站在路灯下转身望着Ethan，他长长的发梢和肩上都沾着薄薄的一层雪，幽绿的眼睛里带着些许笑意，些许说不清道不明的伤感，Elvis轻轻晃了晃尾巴，犹豫地上前了一小步，目光恳切地盯着Brandt。

“我能见见Dylan吗？”Ethan依旧笑得魅力四射，不张扬，而恰到好处，好像这只是个普通的道别，“Elvis大概有圣诞祝福要送给他。” 

Brandt在心里幽幽一叹，Dylan便在他头顶具形了，挥动着翅膀，盘旋着落在了Elvis面前。Elvis一个箭步冲上来，用自己的身体和尾巴组成了一个圆，像圈住领地一样圈住了他，绕着他难以自制地转了好几圈。Dylan用长喙啄了啄Elvis的肚子，伸展开一边翅膀，亲昵地搭在了他身上，Elvis欢欢喜喜地用毛绒绒的脑袋去蹭他翅尖的黑色羽绒。

“圣诞快乐，Brandt。”Ethan微笑着说。

“圣诞快乐，Ethan。”Brandt报以微笑。

Brandt看着Ethan和Elvis踏在越积越厚的雪地上渐行渐远，Dylan在他身边挥着翅膀，搅动得空中的雪花打起了旋，远处有人在哼唱着圣诞歌。

“我不该介入他的生活。”他既像是在对Dylan说话，又像是自言自语。

Dylan微微眯了眯眼，透出一隙暗绿的光芒。

-04-

Brandt再次见到Ethan已经是第二年的七月了，酷暑异常，炎热得就连墙壁似乎都可以融化，高温天气把人烤得精疲力尽。

那天Brandt在办公室整理分析部新递交的印巴局势报告，刚翻开文件页，便听见一阵此起彼伏的惊呼，他抬起头，雪白底色黑色斑纹的大型身影毫无预警地撞开了门，如闪电般跃上了他的办公桌，Brandt条件反射伸手去桌下拿枪，一双灰蓝色的眼睛抵在了他面前，Brandt怔住了。

“Elvis……”他惊讶地叫唤着，大半年没见，Elvis依然精悍，可他的身形却平白无故透明了许多，好像随时都会消失在空气中，风一吹就散了。

Elvis伏下身，望着他，眼里全是哀求，直直地击在了他的心上。Brandt从不知道这双眼睛还可以如此哀伤。

“出什么事了？”他的声音绷紧了，心里已经有了可怕的猜测，精神体弱化，则意味着主人命在旦夕。

Elvis跳下办公桌，示意他跟着自己走。Brandt茫然起身，慌乱之中撞在了桌脚，一个踉跄。办公室门口到楼梯一路都围着一大帮好奇的同事，细细碎语，他脑海里一片混乱，只听见Ethan的名字被反复提起。

Elvis脚步匆忙，Brandt不得不小跑跟上他。一连下了好几层楼，Elvis带着他径直撞开了哨兵恢复中心的大门，一位精神疏导师看见他，立即快步迎了上来，介绍着Ethan的情况。她或许叫Perkins，或许叫Field，Brandt记不清了，他只记得她的声音，焦虑，焦虑得让他心慌。

“他拒绝任何精神疏导师察看他的精神状况……”

“一旦有向导想要接近他，安抚他，他都变得极具攻击性……”

“我们只知道他伤得很重……”

“他的精神体自主选择了你……”

“Brandt先生，你不是他的伴侣，也没有精神疏导执业证，如果出了事故你将全权负责……”

“我无法给你任何建议，你们一定是有某种特殊联系……”

…………

Brandt机械地推开了治疗室的门，Ethan静静地躺在铺着雪白床单的病床上，脸颊消瘦，毫无血色。正午的艳阳透过窗帘，被布帷削减了光华，只留下一层清浅的印子，照在他身上，照得人分外单薄。Brandt从没见过这样的Ethan，往日里的Ethan总是精力充沛，即便静坐着也自有一派气势。Elvis跳上了床，蜷缩在Ethan身边，似乎已经用尽了力气。

Brandt一步一步走上前，开放了屏障，不等他主动去查探，清冽的海风就迎面而来，像是等待多时，迫不及待地将他卷入了那片滔天的精神域中，Brandt浑身一震，跌坐在床边的椅子上，握住了Ethan的手。

和上一次在华沙的经历没什么不同，一种亘古沧桑的感觉如鸣如颤，天地间降下一片霜华，海水拍打着山脚古老的岩壁，大海无穷无尽而有始终，雪山连绵巍峨而有疆界，仿佛自天地之始便相依而生。Elvis从Ethan身边消失了，他再一次伫立在雪山之巅望着Dylan乘风破浪，横无际涯。

一块破碎的黑色碎石被Dylan从浪涛中拾起，扔在了岸边，那是精神攻击残留下的异物，内里闪耀着血色暗泽，海面还有无数翻着暗红的小点，如同水母聚集在一起释放出的毒素在随波涛四处漂流。Dylan又振翅飞向海浪，周而复始，不知疲惫。

雪山的凛冽气息冻住了因屏障破损带来的炎痛，Ethan的屏障在Brandt的抚慰下渐渐弥合。Elvis在山巅积雪掘出了一个坑，接着把半个身子都埋进了雪堆里，像个受伤的孩子在寻求庇护，雪花在他面前悠悠落下，把那双多愁善感的灰蓝色眼睛衬得晶透了起来。

-05-

“你从没跟我提过。”

嘶哑的声音从耳边传来，Brandt睁开眼，侧头，Ethan正在看着他，虽然精神不济，但脸上有血色了。Brandt起身走到床边，扶他坐起来，Ethan顺势靠在了他的肩上，过长的发梢拂过Brandt的脸颊，痒酥酥的，Brandt愣了愣，伸出空闲的那只手，把床头的水杯递给了他。

“你从没跟我提过。”

喝完了水，Ethan再一次重复道。他依然靠在Brandt肩上，头仰着，幽绿的眼睛盯着他，显得十分固执，对一个刚才昏迷中醒来的哨兵来说，他的精神状态好得有点过头了。精神域融合后的兴奋期，Brandt暗想。

“你不会把你的精神状况随便告诉别人，对吧？”Brandt望着他，轻描淡写地说道。

“我们不是可以称之为‘随便’的关系，对吧？”Ethan反问。

Brandt移开了眼，Ethan身体的热度透过薄薄的衣料传来，他不自在地扭了扭，想要抽身离开。

“别动。”Ethan低声喝住了他，Brandt僵住了，随后才想道自己为什么要听他的，他还没来得及分析出个所以然，Ethan就轻轻在他身上蹭了蹭，像只大猫一样，“你身上很舒服，这里的布料太粗糙了。”他抱怨着，声音有点委屈。

Brandt这才突然想起，重伤后的哨兵没有太多精力收束五感，维持平衡，此刻Ethan的五感是不太受控制的，会变得格外敏感，触觉的无限放大会让他觉得平常所用的布料都粗糙得像针刺一样。Brandt顿时没脾气了，叹了口气，认命地坐在Ethan身边当起了大号人形靠枕。

“你很好闻。”Ethan在他耳边感慨道。

Brandt压下了心里的骚动，瞥了他一眼，“你知道我可以告你性骚扰吗？”

“我现在五感失控——”Ethan拖长了语调，轻笑着说，“你既非我的伴侣，也没有精神疏导执业证，如果我出了事故你将全权负责。”

“混蛋，你都听得一清二楚。”Brandt瞪他，“是你让Elvis来找我的？”

“不是。”Ethan收敛起了笑容，“Brandt，我不会用这种事开玩笑，我当时确实陷入神游了。”Brandt低哼了一声，Ethan表情里带上了点沉思，他观察着Brandt的表情，“我潜意识里盼着你能来，没有原因，只是觉得本该如此。”

“维斯瓦河，”Brandt闭了闭眼，“我把你从维斯瓦河救起来时，我们的精神域融合过。”

“我猜也是。”Ethan若有所思地点点头，继而目光探究了起来，“你为什么不告诉我？”

Brandt长吁了一口气，盯住了洒落在地板上的光晕，半下午的阳光像一片金色的流水，在层层反光中晃得人头脑发昏。“我已经被命运困住了，Ethan，而你没有。”

“你认为什么叫命运？”

Brandt不知道该作何回答，在那个圣诞前夕的雪夜，他们也曾有过一模一样的对话。

“明知不可接近而接近，想要拥有选择的权利却自己剥夺了所有选择。”Ethan慢慢重复着当时Brandt的回答，语气听起来有些遥远，他抬眼，“我是你想要接近想要选择的吗？”

Brandt感受到了他不容置疑的目光，身体愈发僵硬，他追逐着地板上移动的光线，任那片灿烂的光晕把他晃得头晕眼花，而Ethan还在他耳边继续说着，“我能听见你的心跳，能嗅到你情绪的变化，Brandt，不要否认。”

“这不公平。”Brandt勉强挤出了声音。

“的确不公平。”Ethan叹息着，无比惋惜，“我当时想要给你一个拥抱。”

Brandt心里一揪，他记得Ethan毫无缘由地上前了一步，“我不明白……”他终于回过了头，眼里都是困惑。

“我不是合格的哨兵，我永远无法真正和向导结合。”回想起差点被那个雪夜埋葬干净的矛盾心情，Ethan依然觉得能触碰到那种苦涩，“我认为我不能逾越那道界限。”

“可我听见你对Jane说，你不相信命运。”Brandt惊讶地说，声音不由提高了一点，“你甚至劝她抛开哨兵的身份。”

“前提是我不能给我关心的人带去伤害。”Ethan摇摇头，眉毛低垂，而目光直直地望进了Brandt的眼睛，“Brandt，我可以不在乎哨兵的身份，可你是向导，不完整的结合对你是伤害，是无法消解的精神痛苦，我不得不顾虑。”

回想起那个雪夜的克制与压抑，两人都陷入了沉默。窗外的光线慢慢晃动，变化的光晕忽大忽小，渐渐落在了Ethan身上。Ethan向窗外看去，夏日的炎热似乎透过了玻璃和窗前的布帷，一点一点地烧灼在了他的心上。

“Brandt，你两次救了我，你无法想象我有多感激，但这不是我想要说的。”他深吸了一口气，神色有些谨慎，有些紧张，就好像接下来要说的话会决定他的命运一样，“现在我们都知道真相了，我们在各个层面都非常契合，不存在伤害，不需要独自承担失败的后果，你……”他顿了顿，郑重地问，“你愿意和我试试吗？”

Brandt眨了眨眼，似乎是在理解这个问题的深层含义，“我得确定这不是受所谓的命中注定的影响。”他想了一会儿，故作轻松地笑了笑，也显出了几分忐忑，“你从什么时候开始有这个想法？”

“红菜汤。”Ethan想也不想地答道。

“什么？”

“我们刚到华沙那天，在斯托利察餐厅吃饭，Benji和Jane在对着菜单争论是要苹果烤鸭还是梅干烤肉，”Ethan眼里浮现出笑意，仿佛那时的场景就在他眼前回放，“而你就坐在那里，安静地喝着一道红菜汤，满足得好像那就是你要关心的所有事物了。”

“就这样？”Brandt惊讶地扬起眉毛。

“别小看它，那是非常重要的时刻。”Ethan责备地看了他一眼，正色说道，“幽灵协议以后，Elvis眼睛的颜色逐渐起了变化，我不知道为什么，直到那天在华沙，在那个餐厅里，看着你，我才明白真正的原因。”

Brandt缓缓地点头，犹豫了半晌，又问，“在安全屋那晚，你跟Jane说的话……”

“我于向导没有选择的权利。”Ethan平静地叙述着，“抛开哨兵这层身份，更像是在说服自己。”

“不，你依然有选择的权利。”Brandt没有错过他脸上一闪而过的失落，他凝望着Ethan的眼睛，如同许诺一样，“Ethan，我给你选择的权利。”

Ethan如幽绿深潭的眼睛荡开了一层水色波光，他微微偏了偏头，注视着Brandt，神色庄重，“我选择你，发自肺腑。”

Brandt见过这份诚挚，就在华沙的秋夜里，在他向Jane诉说他的经历时，在他以为无人看见时。Brandt倾身抱住了他，Ethan把头搁在他的肩上，回手把他拥得更紧了，那个本该发生在圣诞前夕雪夜里的拥抱终于姗姗来迟。同时精神域里的雪域海天彻彻底底融合在一起，Elvis站在积雪的峭壁上遥望大海，远处Dylan如利箭一般穿过惊涛向他飞去，在海面留下一道残影。

“如果我现在吻你，会不会给你的五感造成额外压力？”Brandt问道。

“试试就知道了。”Ethan声音里早已藏不住笑意，“反正出了事故你全权负责。”

-END-


End file.
